


The Prettiest Greenbean

by piecestothepuzzles (allygator2906)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, If it is too OOC please let me know and I will try to fix it, More movie than book but they will overlap, Set before The Maze Runner, WARNING: THERE WILL PROBABLY BE OOC STUFF, Well as much as I can without it affecting the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allygator2906/pseuds/piecestothepuzzles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a strange metal box. From that moment on, your life will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Ally here from 'themazerunnerimagines'. I thought it would be easier to post here as this is going to be multi-chapter and I'm not sure how to do that on tumblr. Hope you enjoy :)  
> P.S. None of the characters belong to me, that privilege belongs to James Dashner.

You awoke to the blaring sound of sirens. Clutching your head you looked around. You were in some metal box that was very damp and dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the siren flashing way above you. You blindly felt around and found the wall of the box. You stood up and found the box was about two feet taller than you and filled with numerous boxes. Your throat was dry, your palms were clammy and your knees were close to buckling from beneath you.  
Where am I? You thought to yourself. Sitting down in a corner of the box you pulled your shaking knees to your chest.  
With a loud clunk, the metal box started to rise. You grabbed on to the bars surrounding you.  
“Hey! Someone? Anyone? Help me!” You voice cracked from lack of use as you called into the tunnel above, you hoping someone would hear you. “Hey, I'm in here!”  
Despite your yelling, the box continued to rise. Soon your voice was gone and your body had grown tired. Slumped against your metal confines, you awaited whatever was coming for you.  
After what felt like hours, but was probably closer to half an hour, the sirens got progressively louder and the lights got brighter. The box jolted to a halt, light streamed through a crack in the roof. With one last blare of noise, the siren stopped and the doors above you opened. You raised an arm; trying to block out the light, but after so long in the dark it still hurt your eyes.  
Above you, you could hear hushed whispers as shadows moved in for a closer look. No, not shadows, people, more specifically, a large group of boys. You slowly lowered your arm as you adjusted to the light. The hushed whispers turned into confused murmurs and the occasional shout. Two boys moved closer to the edge of the box, their faces contorted with confusion. One was tall and lanky, with sandy blonde hair; the other was shorter, with dark skin and an authoritative stance. The tall one carefully lowered himself into the box, being sure to keep his distance; the other commanded the boys to return to their daily jobs, whatever that meant. Feeling a mixture of intrigue and fear, you were really starting to wonder where you had ended up.  
The tall boy just stood there, on the other side of the box, staring at you. You slowly pushed yourself to your feet, your back still against the side of the box. The boy started to speak.  
“Now, I don’t want you to be afraid, but we need to get you out of here.”  
There was something about his voice that was calming, though different from the voices you could remember. You managed a nod and he reached his hand out to take yours. You slowly moved forward and placed your hand in his. He brought you over to the boxes and helped you climb out of the box.  
When you reached the top you let out a gasp and dropped his hand. You were standing in a large field surrounded by walls which almost touched the sky. You slowly turned in a circle, taking it all it. To your right there was a garden filled with crops; to your left there was a rough looking building. Behind you there were animal pens and a large, ominous looking forest. The box you came up it sat in the very centre.  
“What is this place?” You said more to yourself, than anyone else. The tall boy came and stood next to you.  
“Welcome to the Glade.”  
“The Glade? What’s the Glade?” You turned to face the tall boy.  
“It’s where we live, where you’ll now live. I'm Newt by the way.” He stretched out his hand.  
“I'm… I'm… Y/N. I think…” Your breathing quickened as this realisation came to you. “Why can’t I remember anything?”  
Newt placed his hand on your shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll take some time for things to come back to you.” Newt pushed you forward gently to get you walking. “Since you’re a girl, we might have to do things a little differently.”  
“What do you mean? Are there no other girls here?”  
At this point the other boy came up to you and Newt.  
“How is she handling it?” The question was directed at Newt and not you, which you thought was a bit rude.  
“How am I handling what? I'm right here, you know.” You emphasised your point by jabbing the boy in the chest. He looked very taken aback.  
“I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to deal with girls, never had to.” He looked sympathetically at you. “I'm Alby, leader here in the Glade. I'm sure you have many questions?”  
“Damn right, I have questions! Like, where am I? What is this place? How’d I get here? And most importantly, why am I here?” By the end you were shouting. You cleared you throat and tried to calm down. Anger would not get you anywhere.  
“Well, to answer your questions, you are in the Glade. As to what it is, we don’t know but it’s your home now so you gotta accept this. How’d you get here? Well you came up in the box. Where from? We don’t know. And to be honest, I have no idea why you are here, or any of us are here.”  
“Sounds like you don’t know much.” You folded your arms across your chest defiantly.  
“Hey. Watch your mouth. Just because you a girl, doesn't mean we’re gonna treat you differently. Newt, throw her in the pit.”  
Newt gently grabbed your arm and led you away from the leader.  
“I'm really sorry for our leader; we’re all a bit shocked. After 3 years, they finally send up a girl. He’ll come around, just give him time, alright?”  
You walked in silence to whatever this pit thing was. You soon found out it was a hole in the ground with a door to keep you in. Newt helped you carefully enter the pit and locked the door on you.  
“I’ll be back to let you out as soon as he’s calmed down. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”  
You couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, okay.” With that you settled into the rocky ground.  
After a while you grew bored and decided to stick you head up and look around. The Glade was quite pretty, green grass, large trees. You watched the boys doing jobs around the glade and wondered if they ended up here like you did.  
You started to get tired; all these thoughts running through your head were wearing you out. Stepping away from the door, you lay down in the corner of your cell and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. If you think anything should be changed or if there are any errors please let me know.


	2. Bonfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict rules your first night in the Glade, until one Glader finds the perfect cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is minor swearing in this chapter.

Night had just fallen when a rattle woke you from your slumber. Newt was standing at the door to your cell, smiling down at you.  
“Good nap, Sleeping Beauty?” You could hear the smirk in his voice.  
“Ugh, shut up. It’s boring being locked up for most of the day. Plus, it didn't start to well; waking up in a box is not my kind of fun.”  
“Hey,” Newt looked down on you in kindness. “We've all been there. But I can promise you it gets better. Now how bout we get you out of here?”  
“Please.” You grabbed Newt’s hand and he pulled you out of the pit.  
Glancing around you felt that the Glade was quite a peaceful place. The main difference was that those big openings in the walls were now closed. Weird…  
Newt led you to the large group of boys who were surrounding a large bonfire. Every head turned to look as you approached. Living here would be harder than you imagined. One girl and 50 (give or take a few) boys. The stares directed towards varied between annoyance to curiosity to some emotion you weren’t sure how to take. Regardless, it made you feel uncomfortable.  
Newt led you to the centre of the group; to the leader you had the ill fortune of meeting earlier. Hopefully he was in a better mood than you left him last time.  
“Ah, greenbean, settled down after your time in the pit?” You heard snickers run through the group.  
“Depends, you gonna stop treating me like shit? I'm here now so you’re gonna have to deal with it.” You stepped up to the leader.  
“Hey. I am the leader here and you need to respect me!” Even though he towered over you, you weren’t going to back down.  
“I will respect you when you show me you deserve it.” You turned and walked off, determined not to be some weakling. And you would never let them see you cry.  
“Don’t you walk away when I’m talking to you, girl!” You could hear Newt trying to calm down Alby, not too much avail.  
A loud silence had fallen over the Glade. You walked until you found a nice secluded corner of the Glade to let out your frustrations. Who would send a group of teenagers here? And why was there only one girl? I must be a mistake… You thought. That would explain a lot. Maybe, if you were lucky they would come and collect you and take you out of this hell hole. Slumping against a tree you tried to hold back the tears but they were too strong.  
When the tears had all but dried up, you heard footsteps closing in. You could try and run but they would always find you. You wiped your sleeves on your face to remove the remainder of your tears and sat and waited.  
After about five minutes, the footsteps found you. A tall figure stood before you and crouched down. You looked up expecting to see Newt but were shocked to see a new face.  
“Hiya, greenbean. What you doing hiding out here all alone?”  
“I’m not hiding, just needed some space.” You frowned at this new person. “What’s with all the greenbean stuff, anyway?”  
“It’s used for the newbies, ah, the new Gladers. Like you. I’m Gally by the way.”  
“I’m Y/N.”  
“Quite the impression you made back there, greenbean. I mean Y/N.”  
“I don’t like that guy. It’s just… It’s not like I asked to be here and he’s acting like it’s all my fault.” You felt a few tears slip from your eyes and rushed to wipe them before Gally noticed.  
“Hey, it’s alright. It’ll all work out in the end. In the meantime, I've got the perfect idea on how to make you feel better.” Gally pulled you to your feet and led you back to the group of boys. As you approached, he started talking.  
“So we have this game, it’s where two people go head-to-head in a ring and try to push each other out. The loser is the one who gets pushed out of the circle. Wanna give it a go? I can guarantee it will cure any anger or frustration in minutes. Shuck, I’ll even go against you if you want. I promise to be gentle with you.” He looked at you through the corner of his eyes to see you smiling.  
“Let’s do it. Don’t come crying to me when I hurt you, Gally.” You jogged forward into the ring. As Gally approached you, the boys slowly began to filter to the outside of the ring.  
You didn't realise until you were in the ring how tall and intimidating Gally looked. He stood in the ring now, looking at you with a small smile playing on his lips.  
“You ready, greenbean?”  
“Don’t call me that. I have a name.” You said through gritted teeth.  
Circling you Gally replied, “Yeah, but greenbean suits you so much. It’s cute, like you.”  
“Did you just call me… cute?” You blinked at him.  
“I, uh, what? No.” Gally rubbed the back of his neck, all flustered. You took this as your chance to attack.  
You ran at him, pushing hard at his chest. He stumbled for a second before he registered what was happening and locked his hands down on your arms, but not too hard. So he was going easy on you. You scuffled like this before he easily pushed you over the line.  
“Come on, greenbean. Gotta go harder than that.”  
Walking back into the ring, you both circled each other a few times, sizing each other up. You figured his weakness would be his height and you would try to use that to your advantage. All you had to do was get his feet out from underneath him and gravity would do the rest for you.  
You started to approach Gally again, this time ready for his strength. You locked your hands around his biceps as he did the same to you. You pushed him lightly and he proceeded to shove you back a good foot. You started to pull him around in a circle while pushing him closer to the edge ready to strike. When he was close, you pulled yourself closer to his chest. So close in fact you could feel his breath on your face. You gave him a sweet smile and felt his hands loosen on your arms. Carefully you raised your foot and pulled one of his legs out from underneath him in one sweep. You watched him and as if in slow motion he fell to the ground with a grunt. You stood there shocked that you had actually done it. The Glade had fallen silent again before erupting into laughter and you found yourself caught up in it. You looked down at Gally and saw he had a smile on his face as you helped him onto his feet.  
“Good job, Y/N.”  
“Thanks. I do feel better now. Your cure is very effective.” Gally patted you on your back and walked off.  
Many of the boys came up to you and introduced themselves, all awkwardness from earlier gone. You were offered food and some weird tasting drink which made you cough badly, but you drank it anyway. Eventually people started heading to bed and Newt showed you to your bed and your first day in the Glade soon came to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Gally a bit of a softie because that's what I think he is. Granted, book Gally is an a**hole, but movie Gally was just trying to protect his home. And really, who wouldn't react like that if someone just showed up acting like they owned the place and made changes to your home. I'd be freaking out. Well, that's my rant for the day.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words and kudos! xxx


	3. You're One Of Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning wake up call leads to you becoming an official Glader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but it's more of a lead up chapter. The rest of the chapters will be quite long.
> 
> Edit: I am currently moving, so the next chapter might not be up for a while. Sorry :(

You felt someone shake you awake. You opened your eyes to see it was still dark and a disgruntled Alby looming over you. You got up slowly, keeping your distance. He gestured for you to follow him and you begrudgingly did so.  
He led you to a wall, carved full of names.  
“Look,” Alby began. “I know I've been harsh on you. It’s a big change for us too. We've never had a girl before and we have no idea what to do around you. We have systems, rules, in place but some of them are going to have to be changed. Our box list will have to change and I’m sure there will be many more changes to come. You will just have to patient with us and we will be patient with you.”  
You nodded in agreement.  
Alby rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly uncomfortable. “What I’m trying to say it, you’re one of us now.” He carefully placed a large knife in your hand and gestured to the wall.  
You stepped up and started to carve your name in the wall. After about 10 minutes, Y/N was printed on to the wall for the rest of time. You stood back to admire your handiwork, a small smile crossed your face.  
“We only have three rules here in the Glade: One, Everybody does their part, Two, never harm another Glader. And three, never go outside the Glade. You understand that, Greenie?” You nodded in response.  
“Good. Now comes the fun part.” Alby started walking back towards the Homestead. “You will be given to one of the Keepers each day for the next week. By the end of it, you should know what you’re good at and what you’re not. Then we decide where to put you. The jobs we have here in the Glade are Builders, Sloppers, Cooks, Track-hoes, Med-jacks, Slicers, and Runners. Though most Greenie’s never get a go with the Runners. If you show any potential, we may consider it. As I've said, we've never had a girl before, and you might just be what we need.”  
Alby ended up walking past the Homestead at towards a building you hadn't seen before.  
“This is the Keeper’s building, and it’s where we will decide you fate.” Alby pushed open the door for you, letting you in. You looked around to see nine boys staring at you. “These are the Keepers, well minus Chuck. You've already met Newt. With him is Zart and together they are the Keepers for the Track-hoes. Gally is the Keeper of the Builders. Winston, here, is the Keeper of the Slicers. Frypan is the Cooks Keeper. Clint and Jeff are our two Med-jacks. Minho is the Keeper of the Runners and ol’ Chuckie over here is your guide for the Sloppers.” Alby slapped Chuck on the back, making him flinch. He didn't look older than 12, what was he doing in a place like this?  
Alby’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. “Now, we usually start the Greenie’s off with the worse jobs first. So you’re with Winston today. Hope you’re not too squeamish.”  
The rest of the Keepers laughed and one by one left the Keeper’s building leaving you with Winston.  
“Okay, Greenie. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. If you think anything should be changed or if there are any errors please let me know.


	4. All Guts, No Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a Slicer ain't so bad if you have the right company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy. But with all the hype with the Scorch Trials I gained the motivation to start this again. Hope this is alright. Again, sorry for such a long wait! Ally xxx

Winston led you to the south-east corner of the Glade, to where the animals were kept. He didn’t say much during the walk and you half-expected the rest of the day to go like this; awkward silence.  
“So, uh, Greenie, you like animals?”  
You looked around the Slicers corner off the Glade and saw all sorts of animals; pigs, sheep, cows, chickens. Where were all these names coming from?  
“Don’t worry, Greenie. They left us with basic memories, just took all the important ones.” A sad look came over Winston’s face.  
“Do you remember anything from before?”  
“No, but I suppose that’s for the best. Can’t miss what you’ve never had, right?”  
“Yeah, I suppose so…” Your voice faded off.  
After a long silence, Winston turned to face you. “So, I guess you’re wondering what we do exactly? Well, as the name suggests, we slice stuff up, but on top of that, we are also responsible for the care of all the animals in the Glade. We make sure they’re fed, watered, and healthy. Got that?”  
You nodded.  
“Now, we don’t start the greenies out on the rough stuff so for today you will be caring for the animals. That involves topping up food and water, as well as mucking out the pens. Think you can manage that?”  
“Uh, yeah, I think so.”  
Winston nodded. “Good that. I’ll show you where everything is.”  
The next hour or so was spent showing you around the pens and showing you how the various animals needed to be cared for. It was pretty uneventful until you came to the cows.  
“Alright greenie, d’you know how to milk a cow?” Winston pulled two stools up and put them next to the cow.  
“Not that I remember, no.”  
“Well, if you wanna work with us, you better learn how.” Winston took a seat on one of the stools and gestured the other one to you. You took your seat next to him.  
First, he manoeuvred the bucket underneath the cow’s udder. Gently placing his hand on the cow’s teat, he walked you through the steps as he began to milk the cow with ease. He made it look so simple.  
“Now, your go.”  
You took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. You reached out to take the udder in your hand and as soon as your hand made contact, the cow suddenly kicked out. You jumped back in fright, but in the process, knocked over the pail of milk that Winston had just collected, spilling it all over yourself. You turned to face him, expecting him to be angry, but instead you saw him doubled over laughing.  
In between wheezes he manages to get out “Geez greenie! Maybe animals aren’t your thing.”  
Once he finally was breathing normally, he sat down next to you again. “Here, like this.” He took your hands in his and gently placed them back on the udder. He slowly guided your hand and soon you were milking the cow.  
“I’m doing it!” You exclaimed loudly.  
Winston laughed, “Yes you are, greenie.”  
By the end of the day, you had gone around to all the animals, and with Winston’s help, had successfully managed to feed all the animals and muck out most of the pens. You felt very accomplished but thoroughly exhausted.  
You sat down with a sigh, “Phew, I am exhausted! Not sure if I’m cracked up to be doing this every day.”  
Winston sat down next to you with a plop. “Ah, yeah. It’s exhausting, but worth it. You did good today, greenie.” Winston patted your knee.  
“Thanks, Winston. I had a lot of fun.”  
“Yeah, me too. Me too.” You both smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. If you think anything should be changed or if there are any errors please let me know.


	5. This Feels Like The Shit Job To Me…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Slopper for the day brings about a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! I will try to be more active now that I am on holidays. I have 5 more chapters planned out then there is the final chapter and the big decision. If you guys have any advice or ideas of how you want this story to go, please let me know.

You crashed into bed after your day with Winston. You had never felt so tired in your life. You woke to a young boy standing over you, poking you with a stick.  
You lazily rubbed your eyes while you sat up “Uh, can I help you?”  
“You’re a girl?’  
“Last time I checked, yep.”  
“Huh. I’m Chuck.”  
“Hi Chuck, I’m Y/N.” You extended your hand.  
Chuck looked at your extended hand. “I can’t touch that.”  
“Why not?”  
“The others told me girls have cooties. I’m not sure what that means but I don’t want ‘em.”  
“Well as a girl, I can confirm the cooties, though I’ll tell you a little secret.” You gestured Chuck closer. “That’s what makes girls special.” You said this while getting really close to Chuck and while he stared at you with wide eyes, you gave him a peck on the cheek.  
Chuck screamed. “I HAVE COOTIES!” He bolted away from you, running and screaming.  
You chuckled quietly to yourself and laid down, resuming your interrupted sleep.  
After what felt like 5 minutes, you felt a small tap on your shoulder.  
“Go away.” You mumbled.  
You heard a soft laugh. “Can’t do I’m afraid. Seems that someone gave poor ol’ Chuck cooties.”  
You giggled at the memory. “Yeah, I did.” You smirked to yourself and sat up. “Mornin’ Newt.”  
“Mornin’ Y/N. I’m afraid we’re gonna have to punish you for teasing Chuckie.”  
“Aw, come on Newt. I was just messing with the kid.”  
“I know that. Nothing major, just giving you the real shitty job today. Literally.”  
“What?” You were very awake now. “Shitty job?”  
“Yep. The next job you get to try is Slopper. Basically, you’ll be doing all the jobs the rest of us don’t wanna do.” You opened your mouth to protest. “No. I won’t hear it. You’ll be helping Chuck clean the Homestead. Now come on, you’ve missed breakfast so it’s time to get started.”  
With a pout and a sigh, Newt helped you up and led you to the cleaning supplies areas.  
You were met with an uncomfortable looking Chuck. “Now, Chuckie here will show you the ropes. Don’t you worry about a thing, Chuck will look after you.” Newt turned to walk off, but not before whispering something in Chuck’s ear that made him turn bright red.  
Without looking at you, Chuck opened a cupboard and pulled out a bucket and a mop. “So, uh, Y/N, um, we are going to clean… the Homestead. ” He coughed uncomfortably.  
“Okay, Chuckie. Lead the way.” You picked up a mop and started moving towards the Homestead. You turned back to see Chuck still standing in the one spot. “Come on Chuck. Let’s go.”  
After an awkward start to the day, there was little conversation as you and Chuck cleaned the Homestead. Not for lack of trying though. After a while you gave up and focused on cleaning. Soon after you had finally found your groove and were mopping the floors with ease, while humming a little tune.  
The day continued in a similar pattern: no talking and more cleaning. Who knew boys could be so messy? It wasn’t the worse job in the world but you were yet to clean the bathrooms. The thought made you cringe.  
After being bent over a mop for most of the day, your back was very sore so you dropped the mop in the bucket and reached your arms up high to stretch. That was when you felt it, the feeling of someone watching you. You turned around looking for the offender only to see Chuck staring at you with red cheeks.  
“You alright Chuck?” You tilted your head in confusion.  
Chuck nodded his head. “Uh, yeah. I was just thinking how Newt was right.”  
“Right about what?”  
Chuck looked away and mumbled under his breath. You thought you made out the words ‘girl’ and distraction’ and ‘cute’. You made a mental note to ask Newt about this later.  
It wasn’t long until dinner time had arrived and ended your day as a Slopper. You thanked Chuck for the day and rushed to get some food. After missing breakfast, you were very hungry.  
You saw Newt sitting at a table and decided to join him.  
“Hey Newt. Mind if I sit here?”  
“No, not at all. Always a pleasure having you around, Y/N.”  
“A pleasure, eh? Chuck certainly didn’t think so. What did you say to him? He looked very uncomfortable for the whole day. Barely spoke a word to me.”  
Newt laughed. “You don’t see it, do you?”  
You gave him a puzzled expression. “What?”  
“He has a crush on you. Hell, the few days you’ve been here you’ve already got most of the Glade falling for you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes. You. You gotta remember some of us here haven’t seen a girl for a very long time.”  
“Does that go for you too Newt?” You nudged his arm playfully.  
Newt cleared his throat. “That’s a conversation for another day. Night Y/N.”  
“Night Newt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. If you think anything should be changed or if there are any errors please let me know.


	6. Gardening Is A Lot Hotter Than It Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty hands, dirty minds, and flirting makes for an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flirty chapter with Newt.  
> Sorry for the lack of updates! I can't promise when it will be updated next, but I'm sure you guys will bug me for updates and that will get me writing again.

You had a rough night. You had tossed and turned, stressing over the news Newt had given you. While being the only girl in the Glade had its perks, you didn’t want to be treated differently. You were just as capable of doing what the boys could do.  
Luckily, you had a friend to work with today. You had been told last night that you would be joining Newt as a Track-Hoe today. You were excited to get out and get your hands dirty. And how hard could gardening be anyway?  
Due to your lack of sleep you were first in line for breakfast, earning a surprised look from Frypan. You sat as far away as you could from the line and silently ate. That was until you were joined by Newt and another boy.  
“Mornin’ Y/N. Hope you slept well, big day ahead.” Newt gestured to the boy sitting next to him. “This here is Zart, he helps me with the gardens.”  
“Morning Newt, Zart. I slept alright. The news you sprung on me last night kept me awake. But I’m excited to get into the gardens and help.”  
“That’s the spirit. I wouldn’t worry your pretty head about it. Soon everything will settle down and the novelty of having a girl in the Glade will wear out.”  
“You think I have a pretty head Newt?” You fluttered your eyelashes.  
Newt went bright red. “That’s not what I meant.” Beside him Zart was laughing.  
Newt stood up suddenly. “Right you two. Get up. We have work to do.”  
You smiled softly at Zart as you both stood up and followed Newt out.  
You followed Newt and Zart a corner of the Glade that held the gardens. There were rows upon rows of crops and fruit trees scattered around.  
You stopped and admired it in awe. “Wow. You guys did all this?”  
Newt turned back to look at you. “Yep, gotta get our food from somewhere. It’s tough work but it’s worthwhile. You ready to get started?”  
Newt and Zart had you weeding while they walked you around and showed you all the different plants and crops they had planted.  
By midday, you were hot and sweating from places you didn’t even know could sweat. Who knew gardening was such hard work?  
“You alright? You’re looking hot.” Newt blushed when he realised what he said. “Not hot as in hot hot but hot as in temperature hot.”  
You laughed. “Right. Yeah, I wouldn’t mind some water actually.”  
“How about we stop for lunch then?”  
“Sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day.” You dropped your tools and began to walk to the kitchen. You turned back to see that Newt and Zart still hadn’t moved. “You guys coming?”  
“We will be right there. Just give us a second.”  
“Your mistake, don’t blame me when all the food is gone.” Newt waved you off and you walked off alone.  
By the time you had received your lunch and sat down, you could see Newt and Zart in the queue. You waved at them so they would know to join you. Newt waved back with a slight red tinge to his cheeks before quickly turning away. You were about to look down but you noticed the exchange between Zart and Newt. Something weird was going on.  
You ended up eating alone. Not a single Glader joined you at your table. If anything, they tried really hard to avoid your table, squishing in to another when there clearly was no space. By the time you had finished eating you were feeling quite miserable. With a huff you stood up, earning quite a few stares, and made your way back to the garden.  
You picked up your tools and resumed your weeding, not without the occasional grumble.  
“Stupid boys and their stupid faces.”  
You were aggressively digging up weeds and mumbling to yourself when you were suddenly covered in shadow.  
“Careful with that. You’re about to dig up a plant there.”  
You looked up at the voice and saw that it was Newt. You threw down your tools and stood up.  
“No. You do not get to just waltz back here after whatever just happened at lunch.”  
Newt scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh. “Ah… about that. It was just that… um… well you see…”  
“What, Newt? What?”  
“It’s just that with all the hard work you were doing and with how hot it was, you were sweating andwecouldseethroughyourshirt.” Newt coughed awkwardly.  
You tilted your head in confusion. “Wait, what? Slower please.”  
“I mean, it’s normally not a problem and it’s completely fine but it’s just that well… you’re you and well…”  
It finally clicked what Newt was trying to say. You looked down and your white shirt and saw that it clung tightly to your body and that it was see-through in some areas. Your eyes went wide and you returned your gaze to Newt.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?! This is so embarrassing!”  
“I didn’t know how. What could I possibly say? Oh hey Y/N, I can see your…” Newt gestured to his chest.  
You punched him in the arm, “Hey!”  
“Ouch.” Newt rubbed his arm and flashed you a smile.  
A thought suddenly hit you. “Wait, that means you were looking…”  
“It’s a bit hard not to. I mean, they’re pretty go-” You punched him in the arm again.  
“Hey. Stop it!”  
You couldn’t help but giggle. “Did you like what you saw?” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively.  
“It’s not the worst… No! That question is a trap! I refuse to answer.”  
“Good decision.”  
The rest of the day passed without incident apart from the odd stare. Once you were finished for the day you went for a bath then headed to dinner. Not long after you were falling into your bunk, asleep before your head hit the pillow dreaming of what adventure was in store for tomorrow.


	7. Building More Than Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff ensues when you try your hand at building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates.  
> I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely comments you leave me. It's super sweet of you guys and makes my day whenever I read them.  
> Hope you like the new chapter!

Stretching as you got out of bed, you let out a yawn. Yesterday had really taken it out of you and today wasn’t going to be much easier. You were to join the Builders today. You had no idea what that would entail but were excited none the less.  
You were met after breakfast by Gally.  
“We meet again, Greenbean.” Gally gave you a little smirk.  
“I thought I told you not to call me that.”  
“You did. Now enough of that talk. Time to put you to work” Gally clapped his hands. “Now we’re not going to make you build houses on your first day, we’ll start you off with some of the basics. Sawing, hammering, you know the simple stuff. Then we’ll get you to put some stuff together.”  
Gally walked you over to the shed where all the gardening and tools were kept. He picked up a few tools and a tool belt and handed them to you. You put on the belt first, adjusting it to make sure it fit snug on your waist, then filled it with the tools you had been given.  
“So obviously the hammer is for, well, hammering the nails into the wood. You have a little pouch filled with nails right there.” “He pointed to a small sack hanging of the belt. “Oh, better get you some gloves so you don’t accidentally put a nail through your finger.”  
“What?” You exclaimed.  
Gally couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s happened before. Just promise me you’ll be careful, alright?”  
You nodded in affirmation.  
“Let’s get you started then.”  
Gally set you up near the Homestead where a small pile of timber had been laid out.  
“So your goal for today is to cut the timber up into small pieces and make a bench. It shouldn’t be too hard for you.”  
Gally moved over to the pile of timber and picked up a piece that didn’t look very light and moved it to the table in front of you.  
Your jaw dropped in awe. “How did you pick that up? It looks so heavy! You must be super strong.”  
“Well I’ve gotta be or nothing would ever get done here.” Gally couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on your face. “Enough gawking, let me show you how I want this done.”  
Picking up a piece of rope, Gally placed it along the length of the timber. “Okay so what you have to do is-“  
The instructions went on for a good half hour. You paid attention to most of it though some of the time you couldn’t help but stare at how strong Gally was. He made it looks so effortless. By the time he was done, there was a perfectly built bench ready to go.  
“You got all that, Y/N?”  
You scratched your head. “Uh yeah, I think so.”  
“Great. I’ll get a piece for you to start cutting.”  
When Gally returned, he set the timber down and gestured for you to begin. You followed his instructions but came to a stop when it was time to start cutting the wood.  
You tried sawing the timber but nothing was happening. You tried again. But this time a warm hand enveloped your own. You turned your head to the side to see Gally standing right behind you. One hand over yours on the saw, the other holding the piece of wood. He had you completely surrounded. You never realised how tall he was until this very moment.  
“Like this.” His voice was so close to your ear it made you shiver. The sound of the saw cutting through the wood knocked you out of your thoughts and back to the job.  
By the end of the day you were sweaty, tired, and pretty sure you’d be pulling splinters out of your fingers for weeks. However, there was a semi-normal looking bench sitting in front of you. You didn’t think you would ever sit on it in case it broke but at least it was done.  
Gally had come to check on you multiple times during the day. To bring you water, to make sure you hadn’t hurt yourself, and to see if you needed any help.  
Once you got the hang of it, it wasn’t hard. Just super tiring.  
Just as the sun was setting, Gally came over one last time.  
“Good work Y/N! I see you have a bench sitting there. The important question is does it work?”  
You snorted. “Not really game to test it out but you’re more than welcome to.”  
“Nope, not happening. Every builder has to test their own handy work.” Gally pushed you over to the bench and sat you down on it.  
It creaked.  
It wobbled.  
And…  
With a crack, you were on the ground.  
You were stunned but then you burst out laughing. “Guess building isn’t my forte, huh?”  
Gally just smiled at you. “Maybe not. We’ll see though.”  
You cocked your head to the side unsure of what he meant but your train of thought was cut off as Gally helped you up and lead you to where dinner was being served.  
“You did a good job today, Y/N. Even if it didn’t work out the first time, there is always next time.”  
“Thanks, Gally. Means a lot.”


	8. Just Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time in the kitchen brings about some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I last updated but I received such a lovely comment from Tilly and it just made my day and my week! It gave me such a boost in motivation to write. So thank you very much!  
> I hope this chapter makes sense. Took me a while to get used to writing again. If anything is wrong please let me know.  
> There are 3 chapters left in this series and I have the last chapter all written out. So we have Clint and Jeff and Minho to go. Any things you want included for those characters?

It felt as if you had just fallen asleep when you were shaken awake. Cracking open your eyes you noticed it was still dark outside.  
“Five more minutes,” you mumbled while rolling over. This was met with a boot to the ribs.  
“Up you get Greenie, this food won’t prepare itself.”  
You groaned, “Fine, I’m coming.” You stood up and stretched, your muscles aching from your time spent building yesterday. Your butt was a bit sore from when the bench broke underneath you.  
You followed Frypan to a little building that was the kitchen. There wasn’t much inside, some pots and pans and baskets filled with vegetables.  
“Now we ain’t got much, but we make do. Usually in the morning we have porridge. Lunch is usually some bread with stew or soup and dinner is meat because that when the meat is usually ready from the Slicers. Got all that?”  
You looked around, trying to take it all in in the dim light. “Uh yeah. Think so.”  
Frypan nodded, “Good, let’s get started then. Pass me those grains in that big bowl.”  
You watched as Frypan poured the grains into a big pot with milk and water. Giving them a stir, he placed the pot over the fire. Returning to the kitchen he instructed you to get the bowls and spoons ready on the serving bench. As you set everything up as you were used to seeing every day for breakfast, Frypan began to talk.  
“So you know the food we prepare here but I’ve formed a little routine over the past few years. We gotta get up this early so the runners can get their breakfast and lunch before they leave for the day. For lunch the Runners get a couple of sandwiches, some fruit, and a bottle of water.” You noticed he was starting to prepare some sandwiches while he talked. Man, this guy was organised. “Once the Runners leave for the day, we wash up the bowls and cutlery they used and open breakfast up to the rest of the Gladers. I usually try to eat breakfast with the Runners, that way we get something to eat in case it runs out and we gotta make more. After everyone has eaten, clean up time again, then it’s time to start prepping lunch. Then we repeat again for dinner. One thing you’ll learn from this job Greenie is that we start early, finish late, and it’s fairly non-stop but your days will never be boring. Without us, nothing would get done. People don’t work if they are hungry. You’ll work your butt off and sleep soundly at night. If that sounds good to you, let’s do this. If not, get out of my kitchen. Decision is yours.“  
You nodded, “I think I’d like to try. Something about it just seems right. I don’t know what I liked before this place but it’s like something is in the back of my brain trying to get out.”  
“Good,” Frypan turned his head as footsteps approached. “Here are our first customers.”  
The first of the Runners lead by Minho approached the kitchen. You noticed the sun was just starting to rise over the Glade walls. These guys had to start early too.  
“Morning Frypan. I see you have a helper today.” Minho turned to you. “Morning Y/N.”  
You smiled. “Morning.”  
“Y/N, can you dish up the porridge while I finish the lunch packs?” Frypan asked you.  
“Sure thing.” Grabbing a towel, you removed the pot from the fire and placed it on the bench. Giving it a quick stir, you started to scoop out bowlfuls, handing them out to the Runners.  
Once the Runners had left for the day, you helped wash and dry the bowls and spoons and replaced the bowls on the bench so when the others starting waking up, everything would be ready. You quickly noticed that Frypan liked to whistle while he worked. You didn’t recognise the tune but it brought a smile to your face.  
After a little while, people started to wake up, sleepily walking up to the kitchen. Some were shocked to be served by someone other than Frypan, others were too tired to notice. When Newt walked up however, you were greeted with a big smile.  
“Mornin’ Y/N. How’s Frypan treating you?”  
“Pretty good. I’m enjoying it so far.” You returned his smile.  
“That’s good. Well keep up the good work. See you at lunch.”  
“Yeah, see you.”  
You returned back to serving breakfast as Frypan stood back and watched. You greeted everyone with a smile and had little chats with the Gladers you had become familiar with during your time here so far.  
Newt noticed Frypan’s relaxed state. “What’s got you so calm?”  
“She’s doing a good job. May be the only person I feel comfortable leaving in my kitchen. She’s not gonna raid my fridge like the rest of you.”  
Newt laughed at this. “Good point. Maybe you’ll end up with an assistant permanently. Who knows.”  
After clearing up after breakfast, there was a brief reprieve where you could sit and breathe.  
“You weren’t kidding, Frypan. This is exhausting but I like it.”  
Frypan joined you on the bench seat. “Glad you’re enjoying yourself. I was thinking for lunch we could make a vegetable soup. How’s that sound?”  
You nodded. “Sounds good to me. Let’s do it.”  
After cutting and slicing numerous vegetables, the soup was ready to get started. Everything was placed in a pot and placed on the fire.  
The smell was amazing. Frypan agreed with you.  
“Reminds me of something my Mum used to make.” Suddenly you were hit with a wave of emotions. Sadness, nostalgia, panic. “Oh my god. My family, I don’t remember them! Why can’t I remember them?” Tears started to fall down your face. “I can’t remember. I don’t… I can’t…” You were starting to freak out.  
“Woah, hey, Y/N. Calm down.” Frypan placed his hands on your shoulder, trying to calm you down but you were frantic. You heard yelling but you couldn't decipher it, all you could hear was your heartbeat racing.  
Frypan had called for Newt. He came running unsure what was wrong. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed you shaking, tears running down your face.  
Frypan tried to explain the situation, saying how you started remembering something about home and starting panicking because you couldn't remember anything. Seeing you were in good hands with Newt, Frypan returned to his pot.  
Newt knelt down in front of you, cupping your face in his hands.  
“Hey now. It’s okay.”  
You blinked through the tears and saw Newt looking at you with kind eyes.  
“Newt?” You croaked.  
“Yeah, it’s me. What happened, sweetheart?” Newt wiped the tears off your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.  
“The smell was so familiar. It reminded me of home and then it made me think of my family and I couldn’t remember them.” You sniffled.  
“It’s okay. We’ve all been there. It gets easier, I promise.” Newt moved to stand and offered you his hand. “You can talk to me or any of us if you want. We’re here for you.”  
You stood up and wiped your eyes. “Thanks Newt.”  
“Anything for you, Y/N.” Newt said as he pulled you into a hug. “Now put a smile on that face. I don’t like seeing you sad.”  
“Okay,” You giggled. “I’ll try.”  
“That's my girl.”  
The rest of the day passed without any more emotional breakdowns and you felt a bit more confident going about your day. You talked to Frypan about memories that came back for him and why chose to be a Cook. Newt came to check on you a couple of times and occasionally would join in on your conversation with Frypan. Dinner came and went, with Winston dropping off the meat for dinner. And soon it was the end of the day.  
The rest of the Gladers were preparing for bed while you and Frypan tidied up after dinner.  
“You did good today, Y/N. I hope you’ll think about becoming a Cook. I think you’ve got real potential.”  
“Thanks Fry, I appreciate. I had a lot of fun today, learnt a lot. And you were right, I’m going to sleep like a log tonight.”  
Frypan chuckled.  
When you finally got to bed after saying goodnight to Frypan, you were asleep before your head even hit the pillow.


	9. Patching More Than Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working as a Med-jack reveals more than just how often Gladers get injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's my birthday tomorrow so I thought I would upload this chapter as a little birthday present from me to you! Hope you like it!  
> Only 2 chapters to go!

You woke to sunlight streaming onto your face. _That’s strange_ you thought. No one came to wake you up to start your day in your new job. You stretched before standing. Looking out onto the Glade you noticed that everyone was up and already working. Man, you must have slept in. Not that you were complaining after the last two days you had.  
“Mornin’ sleepyhead.”  
You turned your head to the voice to see Newt. “Morning, Newt. Why’d you let me sleep so late? Don’t I have somewhere to be?”  
“Figured we’d let you sleep after all the hard work you did yesterday, plus today won’t be as busy as yesterday since you’ll be with the Med-jacks. Why don’t you go see if Fry saved you somethin’ before heading off to work?”  
“Sounds good to me. Thanks, Newt.” You waved as you walked to the Kitchen.  
Leaning against the bench you greeted Frypan. “Morning, Fry. I heard from Newt that you might have something for me?”  
Frypan chuckled. “As a matter of fact I do. Newt told me this morning that we were going to let you lay in and asked if I’d put something aside for you.”  
“God, he’s too nice sometimes.” You shook your head with a smile as Frypan pulled out a bowl of porridge.  
He gestured for you to grab it. “Eat up, ya hear. Then if you head over to that little building near the homestead, you’ll find Clint and Jeff.” Frypan pointed to the Med-jack station.  
“Thanks, Fry.” Frypan nodded and went back to work.  
After eating and thanking Frypan again, you walked over to the Med-jack station. You knocked on the timber near the door before announcing your presence. “Hello? Anyone here?”  
“Oh hey.” Two boys were standing in the room with a box filled with bandages and various other medical items at their feet. The boys introduced themselves; Clint was shorter with blackish grey hair and Jeff was taller with a buzzcut.  
You tried to apologise for being late but they waved you off with Jeff saying that Newt had told them that you had a couple of big days and needed to rest.  
With that over and done with they put you to work storing supplies while going over what their day entailed. The most important thing you gathered was that the Slicers were the most common patient and that it was important to sterilise their wounds specifically because they are dealing with animals. Builders are the second most common visitors to the Med-jack station but that was usually isolated to the Greenies.  
It wasn’t long before you had your first visitor. It was Winston.  
“Winston, haven’t seen you in here for a while!” Clint exclaimed.  
In a gruff voice Winston responded “Uh well, it’s just a little cut. Thought I would get it checked.”  
Jeff directed you to get the antiseptic and some bandages. During this exchange, you failed to notice the little side glances you were receiving from your patient.  
Clint and Jeff were content to let you bandage up Winston’s hand, instructing you on the steps to take. First you inspected the cut. It wasn’t very big or deep but still looked nasty. You placed a towel over Winston’s lap and opened the antiseptic bottle.  
“This might sting.” You warned.  
“It’s okay, I can take it.” Winston gritted his teeth.  
You carefully poured the antiseptic over the wound, trying not to splash it everywhere. Winston barely even flinched. You quickly bandaged it and sent Winston on his way.  
He waved with his bandaged hand on the way out. “Thanks, Y/N.”  
Jeff and Clint shared a glance.  
Jeff was the first to speak. “Wonder why Winston suddenly hurt himself today. Hasn’t had an injury for over a year.”  
“Very weird. I wonder who else will visit us today.”  
You didn’t pay too much attention to the two Med-jacks, you just focused on cleaning up in case anyone else needed help today.  
It turned out that Clint and Jeff were right. During the day, you had visits from lots of Gladers. From Chuck with a splinter to Frypan with a burn, and Newt who just wanted to check on you and see how you were going.  
Your last visitor of the day was Gally. Apparently, he had been the victim to one of his newer Builders and had his thumb hit by a hammer. He came in holding a swollen thumb and was accompanied by a very meek looking builder.  
“Clint, Jeff, Y/N.”  
“Gally.” Jeff and Clint nodded at him while you smiled. “What brings you here?”  
“This shank,” Gally gestured with his good hand to the Builder who arrived with him, “hit me in the hand with a hammer. Thought I should get it looked at.”  
“Why don’t you have a seat Gally?” You gestured to the bed. Gally waved the other Builder off and moved to the bed.  
After inspecting Gally’s hand, you noticed that it was a bit swollen and bruised. You also couldn’t help but notice how large his hands were compared to yours.  
“How is looking, Doc?”  
You looked up to see Gally staring at you intently. Looking down quickly, a blush rose to your cheeks.  
After clearing your throat, you said, “It’s just bruised and swollen.”  
You turned to Clint and Jeff. “What should I do?”  
Clint answered your question, saying there wasn’t much to do, just let it heal. “Just bandage it up so he doesn’t go swinging it around, hurting it even more.”  
Gally snorted at this.  
You set to work, quickly bandaging his thumb. Once completed, Gally moved off the bed.  
Gally thanked Clint and Jeff and turned to you and said “Thanks, Y/N. See you at dinner?”  
You giggled. “Of course. Frypan cooks the best meals around here.”  
With that said, Gally smiled and left the Med-jack station.  
Clint and Jeff once again shared a look which you couldn’t read.  
“I think with you around, Y/N,” Jeff began. “We’ll be busier than ever.”  
After tidying up, Clint let you finish for the day, reminding you about your dinner date with Gally.  
With a splutter, you denied it was a date, saying that he was just being friendly.  
“You sure about that, Y/N?” Jeff replied with a snicker.  
“Yes, everyone is just being friendly. Nothing more.” The blush was steadily increasing on your face.  
“If you say so.”  
Fortunately, they dropped the teasing and dinner went by smoothly.  
Minho approached you at dinner to remind you about your early start tomorrow. You would be placed with the runners. While you wouldn’t be going into the maze, they would put you through some tests. It looks like another exhausting day was ahead of you.


	10. Heart Racing Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to be a Runner for a day. Can you do it or will you be falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long between updates. To make it up to you all, I'll be posting two chapters today!  
> I also wanna say a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my friend Cassie who helped me write this chapter! Enjoy the fluff with your favourite character.

These boys obviously had something against sleep. Being woken up before the sun is up should be a crime, yet here you were again. This time Minho was standing above you.  
“Mornin’ Greenie. You ready to get that heart rate up?”  
With a groan you got up.  
You followed Minho to the kitchen where Frypan greeted you both from over a pot.  
“Good mornin’ to you both. Breakfast is coming right up, have a seat.” Before long, you had a bowl of steaming hot porridge in front of you.  
As Frypan returned to the kitchen he called back over his shoulder. “Hey Minho, you look after that girl and don’t push her too hard. I could really use her help in here.”  
Minho snorted and shook his head, “Will do, Fry.”  
You continued to eat your breakfast in silence. The peace of the early morning sweeping over you.  
With your plates cleared away, you turned to Minho. “So, what do you have install for me today, Minho?”  
“Well, since we’re not taking you out into the Maze I was thinking we could run some tests. Have you run some laps of the Glade while completing some memory tests? You know, skills you’d need out in the Maze.”  
“Why aren’t we going into the Maze? Isn’t that the whole point of what you do?”  
With a smirk, Minho replied. “Too risky. Especially for someone who might not be able to run. No offence, Greenie.”  
“None taken. “  
After a brief warm-up, Minho had set up a course around the Glade for you to follow. The path started at the Homestead, past the west door to the Maze, around to the animal pens and through the trees arriving back at the Homestead. You both walked the course to see where to go and then you would begin. Minho said that he would run with you to keep an eye on you and to make sure that during his day off from running the Maze he didn’t lose any skill. You struggled to believe the last bit. One day off wouldn’t hurt anyone, let alone one of the most athletic people in the Glade. In addition to running, at random points during the laps Minho would call out a word for you to remember and recall once the test had been completed.  
With all the guidelines set you both began your run. It wasn’t long into your first lap that Minho called out the first word.  
“I.”  
Puffing slightly, you questioned the word. “Wait, I as in me or Eye as in eyeball?”  
“I as in me. Keep going.”  
“Okay.”  
As you jogged past the Homestead at the end of lap two, you got your second word.  
“Think.”  
You nodded in affirmation.  
By the time the fourth lap started the sun was getting high in the sky and you were getting tired. Maybe running wasn’t your strong point.  
“You.”  
Minho must have noticed you were tiring because you got your fourth word halfway through lap four.  
“Are.”  
Passing the homestead for the fifth time, you were sweating bad and puffing hard.  
“Cute.”  
You turned your face to look at Minho in surprise. “What?”  
While looking at him you failed to notice the rock in your path. Your foot hit the rock sending you to the ground clutching your ankle.  
Minho raced to your side, kneeling down. “You okay, (Y/N)?”  
“I think you are cute?” You questioned.  
A smile lit up Minho’s face. “Really Greenie? I didn’t know you felt that way.”  
Momentarily you forgot about your ankle, but the pain reminded you pretty quick. “Ouch, damnit.”  
“Do you think you can stand? We gotta get you to Clint and Jeff.”  
“I’ll try.” You tried pushing yourself up but failed. Minho quickly jumped in, carefully pulling you up and wrapping one of your arms around his shoulders.  
After struggling to walk, well hop, to the Med-jack station Minho must have had enough because he bent down slightly and picked you up under your knees.  
With a flush to your face you managed to stutter out. “Minho, what are you doing?”  
“Carrying you,” Minho shuffled you in his arms slightly. “What does it look like?”  
“But why?”  
“You were walking too slow and it must hurt so I thought I’d just carry you there. It’s not far.”  
“Oh.” You could feel your blush deepen. “Thanks.”  
Once you got closer to the Med-jack station, Minho called out for Clint and Jeff.  
Jeff stuck his head out of the room and quickly ushered you in. “What happened?”  
Minho answered on your behalf. “She tripped. Think she might have sprained her ankle.”  
“Okay, put her up on the table.”  
After Clint had bandaged you up, the two Med-jack’s left you and Minho alone. You couldn’t help but notice that Minho was looking at you with a soft smile.  
You made eye contact with him. “What?”  
“You were doing good y’know. Until you face planted.”  
“Hey!” You crossed your arms with a pout.  
Minho laughed at your reaction, coming to sit next to you. “I mean it though.” After a pause he added, I’ll leave you to rest”. Minho stood up and began to walk out of the room.  
Not wanting him to leave just yet you called out. “Hey Minho?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”  
With a smile Minho turned and left.  
After a bit of food and some rest you had been given the all clear from Jeff. You made your way to the kitchen to get some dinner before heading to bed with strict instructions to keep your foot elevated.  
You met up with Newt, Gally, and Minho at dinner. Seeing you wobble over to their table, Minho quickly hopped up and stabled you as you came to sit down.  
“Hey guys.” You waved to the other table members.  
“What happened to you?” Newt looked at you in concern.  
The commotion at your table even brought Frypan over.  
Trying to reassure them you said “I just had a fall. No big deal. You can blame Minho though. His bad joke caused it.”  
Your accusation caused Minho to turn slightly pink. “Hey! It’s wasn’t that bad.”  
After seeing the reaction you got out of Minho, Newt added, “Well it sounds like you’ve had a pretty good day besides the fall.”  
“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad. Don’t think I’m cut out for running though.”  
“You did good. Just need a bit more training that’s all.” Minho patted you on the back.  
“Aw thanks, Minho.”  
After bidding farewell to the boys’ you shuffled your way back to your bunk. Even with the pain in your ankle, you managed to fall into a deep sleep.


	11. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to decide who you want to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! It has been a long journey but we've made it! Thank you for supporting me and sending such lovely comments my way. I really appreciate it. Lots of love xxx

Your week was over. You had experienced every job the glade had to offer.  
Early in the morning Alby had approached you. “Hey (Y/N), can I have a word?”  
You nodded, “Sure Alby, what is it?”  
“Well I’ve been talking with the other Keepers and it seems they all want you, so I thought we might do things a bit differently. We’re gonna have you pick who you wanna be with. Less in fighting this way. You’ll have to sundown to make you decision. Choose wisely.”  
With that said, Alby walked away leaving you stunned and considering the huge decision you needed to make.  
It was time to pick where you wanted to work, and you knew you how important this moment was. The fact that all the Keepers’ wanted you with them was mind-blowing. By this evening, you could call yourself a Slicer, or a Runner, or a Cook, or a Track-hoe, or a Builder, or a Slopper, or a Med-jack.  
You spent the day wandering around the Glade, thinking about where you were the happiest. No one really spoke to you much, knowing how big the decision you needed to make was and didn’t want to influence you at all. You got little smiles and waves as you walked past Newt and Gally and a friendly pat on the back from Frypan when you went to the kitchen to get your lunch.  
As evening rolled around, you heard Alby call your name.  
“It’s time.”  
You walked into the Keepers building with Alby, the room already filled with all the people you had spent the last week with.  
You looked around at all the faces that surrounded you. Some faces held looks of apprehension, anticipation, others kindness. Alby, Winston, Chuck, Newt, Zart, Gally, Frypan, Clint, Jeff, and Minho. These boys had pushed you, challenged you, and made you feel welcome in just over a week. While you knew they would always be there, whoever you picked would be the person you would become closest to. They would be your leader, your friend, maybe more. This would be a tough decision.  
You took a deep breath. Your decision had been made.  
“I just want to say I had a lot of fun with all of you and learnt so much along the way. You gave me a home, you made me feel welcome, and you gave me a family somewhere I never would have expected to find one. Thank you for that. I’ve made up my mind. I pick…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. If you think anything should be changed or if there are any errors please let me know.


End file.
